batalha_dos_chartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
V
}} V é o quinto álbum de estúdio da cantora, compositora e atriz estadunidense Lady Gaga, lançado no dia 27 de outubro de 2015 através da Streamline e Interscope Records. O álbum marcou a volta da cantora aos holofotes e transpassa diversos gêneros que estiveram em voga nos anos oitenta e noventa, com ênfase para o disco, o dance e o house. O disco se tornou um grande sucesso comercial, atingindo o topo de quinze países, incluindo Estados Unidos e Reino Unido, e o top 10 de outros dezessete. "Tunnel of Love" e "Heart on Your Finger", as duas primeiras músicas de trabalho retiradas do álbum, se tornaram hits e atingiram o top 10 da Billboard Hot 100. Gravação As gravações do disco começaram em abril de 2014, logo após o lançamento de seu quarto álbum de estúdio, ARTPOP. O disco angariou críticas majoritariamente mistas, e foi, até então, seu trabalho com pior desempenho comercial. Na mesma época, Gaga estava envolvida com as gravações e divulgação de seu projeto paralelo de jazz com Tony Bennett, o disco Cheek to Cheek (2014), fazendo com que V'' só fosse oficialmente concluído em junho do ano seguinte. Para sua concepção, Gaga listou um grupo de aclamados compositores e produtores, incluindo Stuart Price, RedOne, Fernando Garibay, Max Martin e seu time e o duo britânico Disclosure. Ela também co-produziu a grande maioria das canções do álbum. Promoção Singles '"Tunnel of Love"' foi lançada como primeiro single do álbum no dia 21 de agosto de 2015. A música estreou na quinta posição da Billboard Hot 100, atingindo o topo depois que a cantora abriu o Video Music Awards com uma explosiva apresentação da canção. A faixa permaneceu na liderança por três semanas e se tornou um dos singles mais vendidos do ano, também atingindo a primeira posição no Reino Unido, Austrália, Canadá e em outros doze países. '"Heart on Your Finger"' foi escolhida como segunda faixa de trabalho e enviada às rádios no dia 8 de dezembro de 2015. Foi elogiada por críticos como uma das mais marcantes do disco e estreou em #89 após o lançamento como single, atingindo o pico de #8 apenas em fevereiro, depois de uma performance no Grammy Awards. '"Enough"' foi lançada como terceiro single do álbum no dia 18 de março de 2016. Apesar de ter angariado aclame crítico, a música não teve um desempenho comercial tão satisfatório, tendo um pico em #42 na Hot 100 e #48 nas paradas britânicas. '"Down for You"' foi a aposta para o verão do álbum. Foi enviada às rádios pop americanas no dia 31 de maio de 2016, e atingiu a posição de #18 na Hot 100 após o lançamento de seu videoclipe. A faixa também ganhou um remix oficial manejada pelos produtores originais, Disclosure, que ajudou nas vendas finais. Outras músicas As músicas '"No Better"' e '"Bliss"''' foram disponibilizadas para download junto com a pré-venda do álbum, no dia foi lançada no dia 18 de setembro de 2015. Elas atingiram as posições de #68 e #77, respectivamente, na Hot 100. Turnê thumb|208px|Gaga cantando "Tunnel of Love" em um dos shows Gaga anunciou a "V Ball Tour" em fevereiro de 2016, logo após a cerimônia do Grammy Awards, quando ela ganhou dois prêmios por "Tunnel of Love". A turnê começou em abril do mesmo ano em Vancouver, Canada e terminou em outubro de 2016, devido a gravidez da cantora. Em abril de 2017, Gaga retorna aos palcos com um concerto no festival Coachella, em Indio, California. No total, a série de concertos teve 71 datas marcadas em arenas e estádios ao redor de todo o mundo, lucrando pouco mais de 130 milhões de dólares. Tracklist Categoria:Álbuns